I'm sorry John
by BadWeather Girl
Summary: She knew the risks, but that didn't stop her from leaving him to fight a battle that could never have been won. When Six does come home she just doesn't come back injured, she comes back dead. And now John Shepard has to deal with the loss of his wife wishing she would say 'I'm sorry Jonhn'. May have a second chapter if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

She promised a few weeks to be gone before she got shore leave, a few months at the latest. John knew when she promised him she would come back.

They called her Noble Six or just Six and treated her like she was just another weapon, she wasn't, she was far more than that to him. She was his wife and had been there and supported him no matter how bad things go. God, he missed her!

Her smell, sparkling eyes, the way she talked and even tilted her head when a little annoyed. John missed all of it, but mostly he missed her laugh. She'd laugh like she could make everything better even when she knew she couldn't but the thought was there as was the kindness.

She never told him about her childhood. Said it was too painful to even try to remember it. The stuff they did to her was wrong and disgusting. John told her everything about him and she revealed what she could, hell all he knew was that she loved him, she told him about Reach her homeplanet and her name.

Allison.

Her name was Allison.

She was protective of it, that was the one thing they could never take from her, John knew that she loved it even when they first met. John smiled and remembered that day.

_A slender thin woman with short raven hair, in a ponytail and slightly tanned skin was waiting in the citidel's area trying to secure a shuttle to get to Reach. She looked annoyed and was with military. John could tell by her walk that she was a soldier and had fought many battle's by the scars on her arms and small ones on her face and neck. Anderson walked towards her with Shepard and she saluted perfectly. _

_"Sir?" she asked. _

_"At ease Six, I'd like you to meet Commander Shepard of the Normandy" He introduced. _

_"Nice to meet you" she smiled warmly, it wasn't fake either or just there because of respect, it was just there. _

_"Shepard this is Noble Six she's with us on the Normandy for a few weeks" Anderson informed before leaving the two alone to get aquainted, Six faced him and smirked bursting out laughing. _

_"What's so funny?" he asked. _

_"Nothing just never thought Anderson would ever introduce me to another commander, he promised if he did I get a fifty. I'm kind of losing count of people I've met over the past few weeks so sorry If I get you confused" she said answering_

_"This'll be intersting" he said, "Hey do you have a different name other than Six?" he asked._

_She looked at Shepard and smiled. "Allison" she answered. "I'm Allison" _

_"John" he introduced._

_"Want to get a drink?" she asked tilting her head quirkily._

_He did the same thing in the opposite direction. "Sure why not" he answered._

Everyone knew who she was though, the woman in the strange aqua, turquoise, sea blue, whatever shaded colour of blue armour which he didn't know. They had so many arguments over it that they actually lost count and she said she'd change it to a color they both knew.

Allison had shown up and had practically gotten along with everyone possible. They took her in and enjoyed talking to her. But they all knew the Commander had eyes on her as much as she did on him. A few months later, they got engaged and married. So despite all the fuss about it in regs they were happy and in love.

John knew her job was important, one of the only reasons he actually let her go. Allison smiled and thanked him, video chatted to him when having spare time but not enough to come by and visit in person. Hell when she did come by, Joker and Allison always got into a fight who was the better pilot, of course she always won. She was a Spartan of course.

John was with Joker who recived a message. "Commander" he informed. "Something's come up" he said.

"What?" He asked.

EDI the co-pilot identified it. After she had 'equired' Dr Eva's body she could walk and talk around the ship or in Jokers case be a sexy robot. "It's a Third-Class Pelican of the UNSC." She said.

John's heart skipped a beat. "Hey Commander you don't think...?" Joker asked trailing off.

"Yeah I do, Allison came home" he said. "Tell them to meet us in the hanger" he said turning and running down to the bay.

The Pelican docked and the back came out. A bunch of soldiers in ODST armor came out and was followed by a Spartan holding someone. Some one came from behind him which he knew as Ashley Williams. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Skipper" she whipered.

"What are you..." he looked back to the pelican.

The Spartan that came out was holding the form of another in his wifes armour, it was dented burnt and badly scrathed, but on the helmet, there was a massive space where a bullet had shattered the visor on it. Allison was...NO! She isn't dead! Shepard screamed at himself.

"Allison" he rushed up to the soldier who had green armour with a sniper riffle on his back. The man had no helmet on and was bald but held an eagle's gaze.

"I'm Jun I worked with your wife on Reach. She asked to be taken here before she died... Reach fell to the covanent and she... did what she was trained to do since she was a child. Fight back" he said.

Shepard removed her helmet. "Where the bullet wound?" he asked, her face was perfectly normal except for a small amout of blood in her hair.

"Just scraped along her head, it was deep enough to kill her. She died a hero of Reach and humanity before it fell" Jun said.

Reach had fallen. She used to wake up after a nightmare screaming, screaming loudly about her planet falling to the hands of monsters. He'd tell her that was impossible, that Reach was going to survive, but she knew that was something even he wouldn't be able to stop.

When Allison started packing and leaving, he didn't want her to go and tried, even pleaded and begged her to stay, sometimes on his knees. She kneel down next to him and hug him and kiss him until the pain went away. "I won't be gone long, please don't make me say goodbye. Come with me to the shuttle just don't make me say goodbye" she said.

When he allegedly 'died' and was bought back to life John thought that would scare her off, but Allsion loved him more than anything after that, she came by everytime she had leave just to be with him.

The love those two had for each other was more pure. They proved it each time they met eachother again and fought battle's with eachother.

"Why did Reach fall?" John shakily asked, Allison's skin was already cold and pale, not it's usually bright happy color.

Jun eyed him and bowed his head. "Because we knew it would and yet nobody did anything to stop it because no one wanted to beleive that the threat of finding one of the biggest military planet's were real" he answered.

"What did Allie think?" he asked.

"Si-Allison thought it was worth protecting because we're human not machines and we deserve a home" he said.

Her reason for everything, it was always her job to protect humanity and now she had done that with her life.

There on Reach she was hero, but here she was a stupid fool who ran away from them all to fight a silly battle.


	2. Chapter 2

John sat on his bed, he was pissed of beyond recognition, first he lost his wife and then he truely lost his wife again. They lost her body at the morgue, when they were preparing her for a funeral. Ceberous had broken in and taken it, now they were going after it. Her armor was valuable, and if they turned her into a husk... They would lose the war, everything depended on them retrieving that body. She'd been gone so long that her body was now a that or an it. He shook his head, that wasn't right, she deserved better.

"Commander, we're approaching" Joker alerted him.

John grabbed his gear on and sounded over the PA, for EDI in her body and James Vega to join him on the Mako. They all geared up and Cortez took the shuttle to the facilty despite the bumpy ride, mostly of being shot at and down. The landing however ended with them all sliding across the facilites hanger bay.

"Remeber retrive the body, kill anything that stands in our way" he said to the two others on his squad.

They could hear gunfire and explosions. "Or maybe someone has already done our job for us" Vega joked.

They stopped, two assult troopers and an engineer who set up a turrent, were guarding the hallway, EDI took out the turrent while Vega and Shepard dodged and took down the two troopers. It was a piece of cake and almost too easy.

"Why not more troops?" EDI asked.

"probably guarding...Allison. Theyre guarding her body" John said to her. He stumbled that last bit, it was hard for him to admit that he lost the love of his life forever and she wasn't coming back ever.

"What the hell is causing all that?" Vega asked again as it became louder and louder, increasingly violent.

There was silence for a minute as they carefully aproached a room, a women in a tanktop and trackie pants, bare feet above all nonsense, was sitting in a corner with a loaded gun, ready to shoot anything that came near her. John recognised her, they did the same thing to her as they did to him, they resurrected her from the dead.

"Allison" John cried.

She looked up with tears down her cheeks, he ran forward and hugged her, ently rocking her back and forth.

"I destroyed my armor," she told him gently shaking and trembling, she felt cold. Probably from sitting in those clothes. "I did it when they first woke me up, said I could only operate it."

She trembled, John pulled out a sleeping shot and injected into the base of her neck when he hugged her once more. Allison's eyes fluttered, he gently picked her and carried her to the hanger, while EDI and Vega covered him.

Three hours later aboard the Normandy, they were getting checked up. Dr Chakwas had placed restraints on Allison to stop her from losing it when she woke up as the doctor had learnt during a past expirience that Allison really hated needles.

"Will she be okay?" John asked.

"Allison will be a bit out of it so plenty of rest" Dr Chakwas suggested, John bridal styled carried her out of the medical bay, "Oh and Shepard, one last thing her augmentations if they play up she needs medical attention immediantly" The doctor called after him.

Allison slept the whole way even through the elevator. She just slept, even longer than the needle was supposed to make her. John leant over her as he placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead. He leant up and got a massive _THWACK! _Allison opened her eyes tiredly.

"I don't care honey but you deserved that for giving me a needle" she grumbled turning on her side. John held his nose.

"I think you broke my frigging nose" he said as the blood came out.

Allison sat up on the bed, "Honey deal with it, it's marriage" she informed him,

"is that so?" he asked her sitting on the bed.

"Uh huh" she nodded. He hugged her and they fell asleep in each others arms both with smiles on their face and love for each other in their hearts.

True they were very different people, a commander of a spaceship and a trained assassin/soldier, but in the end all they were was a husband and wife and that's all they could be.


End file.
